parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Claudette Trilogy
SuperWhyMovies's movie spoof of The Little Mermaid film trilogy The Little Claudette Cast *Adult Claudette (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Ariel *Adagio (Rock Dog; OC) as Prince Eric *Parappa the Rapper as Flounder *Thomas the Tank Engine as Sebastian *Marcel and Paddy (Alpha & Omega) as Scuttle *Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as King Triton *Woody and the Gang (Toy Story) as Harold the Seahorse *Kronika (Mortal Kombat 11) as Ursula *Kamen Rider Eternal (Kamen Rider W) and Kamen Rider Evol (Kamen Rider Build) as Flotsam & Jetsam *Rita Loud (The Loud House) as Carlotta *Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) as Grimsby *Chris McLean (Total Drama) as Chef Louis *Perrito (Dora the Explorer) as Max *Ariel's Sisters played by: **Adult Dori (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Aquata **Adult Magril (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Andrina **Adult Star (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Arista **Lilly (Alpha & Omega) as Attina **Lois (Alpha & Omega) as Adella **Daria (Alpha & Omega) as Alana *Yellow Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) as Ursula as Vanessa *Shrek as The Priest The Little Claudette 2: Return to the Sea Cast *Blue (Blue's Clues) as Baby Melody *Bianca (Sheep & Wolves) as Melody *Vinny Griffin (Family Guy) as Adult Flounder *Rubble and Everest (Paw Patrol) as Flounder's Kids *Cetrion (Mortal Kombat) as Morgana *Soundwave (Transformers) as Undertow *Sparks (Toy Story) as Undertow (Small Size) *Psycho Rangers (Power Rangers) as Cloak and Dagger *Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Tip and Dash *Mother Penguin as Herself *Baby Penguin as Itself *Undertow's Various Transformations as Themselves *Conductor (The Polar Express) as Waiter who passes by Melody *Violet Parr (Incredibles 2) as Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress *SpongeBob SquarePants as Chubby Boy in Blue Suit *Billy Batson (Shazam!) as Skinny Boy in Green Suit *Power Rangers as Music Orchesta *Kids (The Magic School Bus) as Waltzing Children *Grey (Sheep & Wolves) as Handsome Boy *Kamen Rider W as Music Conductor *Police Officers as Music Orchesta The Little Claudette 3: Claudette's Beginning Cast *Adult Claudette (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Ariel *Parappa the Rapper as Flounder *Thomas the Tank Engine as Sebastian *Sindel (Mortal Kombat) as Marina Del Rey *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) as Benjamin *Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) as King Triton *Adult Dori (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Aquata *Adult Magril (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Andrina *Adult Star (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Arista *Lilly (Alpha & Omega) as Attina *Lois (Alpha & Omega) as Adella *Daria (Alpha & Omega) as Alana *Rick (Rick & Morty) as Swifty *Morty (Rick & Morty) as Ray-Ray *Bumblebee (Transformers) as Shelbow *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) as Inkspot *Duke Caboom (Toy Story 4) as Cheeks *Kate (Alpha & Omega) as Queen Athena *Marcel and Paddy (Alpha & Omega) as Scuttle *Young Lilly (Alpha & Omega) as Young Attina *Young Daria (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Young Alana *Young Lois (Alpha & Omega; OC) as Young Adella *Dori (Alpha & Omega) as Young Aquata *Star (Alpha & Omega) as Young Arista *Magril (Alpha & Omega) as Young Andrina *Claudette (Alpha & Omega) as Young Ariel Gallery Alpha and omega next generation by suzukiwee1357-d7exw00.png Adagio by glory 18 dcybmvg-pre.png PTR US cover Parappa.png Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg Marcel and Paddy.jpg 180px-Alpha-omega-humphrey-poster.jpg Woody and friends in mason room.jpg Kronikatower.png ETERNAL.png Evol Cobra Profile.png Rita Loud.png Rodney Copperbottom.jpg Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs